


You Deserve to Be Happy With Him

by SourwolfSeblaine



Series: You Deserve to Be Happy [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Engagement, Gay Stiles Stilinski, Jealous Derek, Jealousy, M/M, Mild Language, Not A Happy Ending, Pansexual Derek Hale, Peter is kinda good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 11:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17405762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourwolfSeblaine/pseuds/SourwolfSeblaine
Summary: After Stiles is about to propose to his boyfriend, Derek starts avoiding him. He couldn't bare the thought of Stiles getting married to someone who isn't him.





	You Deserve to Be Happy With Him

Derek was ignoring him, and Stiles hated it.

He thought he and Derek were becoming friends, they were hanging out a lot. And not only when they were researching creatures, they were actually hanging out. Watching movies, having lunch together, having real conversations without one growling at the other. It felt amazing, Derek was an amazing friend. Whenever Stiles had a panic attack, Derek would be able to calm him down. He would listen to Stiles rant about dates that went wrong, about him realizing his sexuality.

Yeah, Derek was the first person he told that he was gay. And Derek didn't make a big deal out of it, he just smiled at Stiles and asked if he wanted to get curly fries. And the same night he found out Derek was pansexual.

Derek was also there when he met Sebastian, a shy werewolf who just moved here from Paris. Derek was there when Stiles and Sebastian's date went amazing, and he listened to Stiles rant about how beautiful Sebastian's eyes were. He was there when Stiles was planning their one month anniversary date, he helped Stiles organize everything for their 6 month anniversary.

But, Derek wasn't there anymore after Stiles told him he was planning on asking Sebastian to marry him. He had walked into the loft, and Derek was reading a book. The older werewolf had looked up when he smelled the happiness from the human, who gave him the biggest smile. 'Guess what?' Stiles asked him, and Derek raised his eyebrow. Stiles reached into his jacket and revealed a small blue box, 'I'm gonna propose to Sebastian!'. 

Derek had smiled at him, and he congratulated him. But if Stiles would've been a werewolf, he would've sensed the scent of sadness around Derek. Maybe he would've even heard Derek's heart break into a million pieces.

After that, Derek was ignoring him. Every time Stiles visited the loft, Peter was there and told him Derek wasn't there. Derek didn't reply to his texts or calls, and when he walked past the building Derek worked, he was always gone for a business meeting.

Sebastian told him it'll be okay, Derek was just a little busy. He reminded Stiles that Derek was his best friend and would never ignore him on purpose.

Derek heard him say that and hated how supportive and nice the younger werewolf was. He hated how beautiful he was, how his bright green eyes shined in the moonlight, making Stiles swoon. He hated how soft his brown hair looked when Stiles run his hands through it, he hated how much love there was in his eyes whenever he looked at Stiles.

He hated how Stiles' smile could light up the room whenever he heard Sebastian's voice. He hated how he caught Stiles reading about werewolves mating for life. He hated how Stiles had asked him to help plan their anniversary. He hated how beautiful the ring was, that the love of his life was going to give to another werewolf.

He hated how much the sheriff already loved Sebastian, probably more than he could ever like Derek.

Yes, he was avoiding Stiles. Whenever he caught Stiles' scent in the grocery store, he basically ran away, leaving the groceries in the store. Whenever he heard Stiles' heartbeat enter his work place, he helped his colleague with a meeting. When he even heard the blue Jeep enter the parking lot, he told Peter to send Stiles away.

But when he heard Stiles laugh in the park, he couldn't help but stop walking and smile at the beautiful sound. When he searched for Stiles, he saw him on one knee, the small box in his hand open, showing Sebastian the ring. He could hear their hearts beat so fast as Sebastian nodded and the ring was placed on his finger.

Derek had turned around and rushed back to his almost empty apartment, he had almost jumped into his bed and hid himself from the world underneath the soft blanket. Until he remembered that this was Stiles' blanket, Stiles had given to him on a cold December night when they were hanging out. Derek threw it away, letting out a roar as he watched it fall on his uncle's feet.

"What has got you so upset?" Peter asked him, not even trying to hide the worry in his voice.

"Leave." Derek told him, and you could easily forget that Derek had lost his Alpha spark by how deep his voice was.

"My almost-30-year-old nephew is hiding in his bed like some 14-year-old teenager, what the hell happened?" Peter crossed his arms, refusing to leave. 

"Shut. Up."

"If you don't tell me, I will call Stiles. And for some reason you don't want to - oh, I get it now. My dear nephew is _jealous_." The smirk on his uncle's face made him feel even worse. "Oh, come on. Don't tell me you're going to avoid Stilinski forever."

"So what if I am?" Derek answered, his voice muffled by the pillow he was hiding his face in.

"You're a Hale, we don't give up. We are strong and fight for what we want. If you want Stiles, you need to tell him the truth about your feelings." Peter told him, and Derek hated that he was right.

"But Stiles is happy with Sebastian, I've never seen someone so in love before." Derek said, and he got up. His uncle rolls his eyes, "Doesn't matter. You still have time, when they're married, you'll regret not saying anything." His uncle left his loft, and Derek thought about it.

But he didn't follow his advice, Stiles deserved to be happy with Sebastian, even if that meant that Derek wouldn't be happy.

 

A few weeks later, he got an invitation. 'Stiles and Sebastian are getting married! You're here by invited to their wedding.'

Derek ripped it to little shreds and buried himself in the paperwork at work. But the thought of it, every word of it, was all printed in his mind. Stiles and Sebastian would have a small wedding in a few weeks, only joined by the pack. A druid would lead the ceremony and after that they would be mated for life.

Only the thought of it made Derek want to leave the city, or the country and never come back. He couldn't see Stiles getting married to someone that's not him, but knew Stiles was happy. So he planned on leaving the day before the wedding, he wouldn't tell anyone where he was going. At first he would go to Australia, the other side of the world, until he was sure no one was looking for him anymore. Then he would carefully visit Isaac in France, Jackson and Ethan in London and Cora in South America.

He had already packed his bags, which were hidden in his closet. He had bought the plane ticket, and it was underneath the tower of books next to his bed. Peter had noticed something different in the behavior of his nephew, but he knew he couldn't change Derek's mind.

Stiles, however, could.

 

"Derek, open the fucking door!" A loud yell woke Derek up, he glanced at his phone and saw that it was 4 in the morning, an hour before he was supposed to get up and leave the country.

"Derek, I know you're in there, now open the door or I will break it!" Stiles voice sounded angry, and Derek didn't know what to do. Part of him wanted to stay hidden in his bed, no matter how much Stiles would threaten him, they both know he could never break the door. Not even a werewolf can. But the other part of him wants to open the door, see Stiles for one last time in his life. So he could always remember the beautiful soft brown eyes glancing at him, the brown hair styled into a messy quiff, Stiles' voice soft and sassy.

"Derek fucking Hale, I will not leave until you open this fucking door." Stiles' voice gets louder by each word, and Derek gives in. He slowly gets out of his bed, the floor makes a loud, annoying sound underneath his feet as he walks barefoot towards the door. He unlocks it and opens it, to reveal Stiles with his hand in the air, about to knock on it again. Stiles pushes past him, rushing into the loft, making sure Derek couldn't lock him out again.

"First, you've been ignoring and avoiding me, don't deny it, I know when you're lying. You're a really bad liar sometimes, Derek. And now I hear from your creepy uncle that you're leaving? You're leaving the day before my wedding? What the hell is wrong with you, and why are you being such an asshole?" Stiles' voice raises, and Derek can't hide the wince at the end.

"It's for the best, Stiles."

"No. Don't give me that crap. You leaving is not for the best. It's selfish, because you're leaving me and the pack behind. Without a goodbye apparently." Stiles screams and points at the bag laying on the table, the ticket laying next to it.

"You should focus on your big day tomorrow." Derek grumbles, and Stiles' eyes turn furious. "Do not change the subject. I'm giving you - no, I'm forcing you to talk to me, right now. I will not leave without an explanation, and tell me the truth."

Derek sighs and rubs his hand over his face, "It wouldn't be fair to tell you now."

"Why the hell- I swear to God, you're making me want to kill you. Tell me the truth!"

Derek shakes his head and looks away, avoiding Stiles' eyes. "Go, Stiles."

Stiles grabs his arm and uses all his strength to pull Derek closer to him, "No."

"I'm in love with you!" Derek tells him, screams at him. And for the first time Stiles stays quiet, which scared Derek even more. His own heart is beating so fast, and his emotions are so strong he can't hear Stiles' heartbeat or smell his emotions. Stiles is just standing there, frozen, and staring at him.

"But you're happy and getting married tomorrow." Derek says, his voice now soft, with a hint of sadness. "So you need to go now, to your fiance."

"Derek..." There are tears forming in his eyes as he slaps Derek's chest, "Why didn't you tell me before? It took me years to move on from you, I was so in love with you. And now that I moved on, you're telling me that you love me?!" 

He wants to wipe away the tears on Stiles' cheeks, and tell him that it'll be okay. But he doesn't have the right to do so.

"You fucking asshole, you were gonna leave me! I loved you! I _love_ you!"

They both act out of emotions, as their lips move roughly against each other. Hands gripping each others clothes until they're all on the ground. Moans are filled in the air as they move towards Derek's bed. Rubbing against each other until they both get what they finally want. Each other.

 

When Stiles wakes up, it's already late in the morning. For a second he's confused where he is, until he recognizes the loft. His phone buzzes and he gets up from the bed, walking towards his pants that are laying on the ground.

He's got a few missed calls from Sebastian.

Guilt is the first emotion that he feels, as he remembers what happened earlier this morning. He can still feel Derek's hands on his back, his lips softly biting into his skin. He looks around, and the bag on the table is gone, its replaced with a note. Stiles' heart breaks even more, as he realizes that Derek had left.

_'I'm sorry. I can't do this. You deserve to be happy with Sebastian. This morning meant a lot for me, more than you might now. I'm sorry for being selfish and leaving you and the pack alone. I'm really sorry.'_

Stiles lets out a shaky sigh when he sits down on the couch, Derek had left him.

**Author's Note:**

> The first time I didn't write a happy ending...


End file.
